


I Made a Blanket in Your Arms

by fangirlfatale (awrinkle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrinkle/pseuds/fangirlfatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when the day’s been long and the cold is unforgiving, Stiles cracks open his window, kicks off his sheets, and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made a Blanket in Your Arms

The sun dips below the horizon and not long after, Derek climbs through Stiles' window. He strips down to his briefs and climbs in behind him, curling around him like a question mark. Only then does he pull the heavy comforter up. Derek throws an arm around his middle and, little by little, relaxes. Stiles can actually feel each muscle unclench separately, until Derek’s head is bent toward him, his mouth just above the smattering of freckles on his shoulder blade. It’s nights like these when Stiles truly fears Derek, where his heart pounds loudly and he swallows around the ball in his throat over and over until Derek lets his lips meet Stiles’ skin in an almost-kiss. Stiles knows he’s becoming dependent on nights like these, when the weight of Derek’s arm pulls him under, lets him drop into merciful sleep.

He wants these nights to last forever, to never end.

  
He knows better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr, if you want, under the name halefyre.


End file.
